The Train of Fate
by Dark Chrona
Summary: Tsubaki's one of Deaths weapons and Blackstar is still some. It only takes once for Blackstar to fall in love with a plain girl who is surrounded in mystery. While Blackstar is still trying to figure out why he hypnotized by this plain girl, he gets a mission. While the time ticks down, Blackstars summer changes for the worse. As he gets closer to the girl, she is out of his reach


**I'm truly sorry for not updating for awhile guys! So take this as an apology! ALSO: to everyone who did their best to help me with the contest I wanted to say thanks :) even though I didn't make it on time, I'm still super happy you guys helped me!**

**Please enjoy this simply love story (at least that was the plan...)**

**o0o**

There's this girl on my train. She's always sitting down, playing the PS3. She's the total opposite of the kind of girl I like. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail that doesn't even make it to her neck. She always wears the same black hoodie that looks too big on her. Her shorts were always camouflage cargos. Her flat boot's had zippers all over them, going in every direction.

The point is: I don't like girls like her. The girl of my dreams is someone like my Weapon, Tsubaki. Tsubaki has a big chest, and she's beautiful, and kind. This girl does not have a big chest, she's average looking, and the way her red eyes glare at people shows that she's not all that kind.

This girl is just plain.

Yet I'm attracted to her. The first time I saw her was during a mission with Tsubaki. We had to travel by train to three cities away. As we were coming back, I noticed this plain girl. She seemed to have caught my eye right away and I couldn't help but feel like I needed to see her again. Before I could even try anything, she got off at the stop right before mine.

The next day, I decided to go and get on the train again. I wanted to see if I would see her again if I took the same train. Of course, I didn't think it would actually work, but as we came to the stop just after mine, she got onto the train. She sat in the same seat she sat on last time.

After two more stops, she finally got off. Like a stalker, I followed her. I was just curious as to what she was doing but lost her when I got off the train.

So I stayed at the train station. I stayed there all day until it became evening and the plain girl rushed toward the train. I quickly followed her. I watched as she played a game on her PS3 until she got up and left the train. I watched as she walked toward the exit to leave, her hands in her hoodie's pocket.

I sighed, covering my eyes with my hand as I waited for my stop.

As the train doors opened and I walked out, I heard a familiar pair of steps. As I turned around, the person who was running stopped to get her breath. "Tsubaki."

"Finally, I found you, Black*star." She breathed out heavily. "Shinigami-sama has a new mission for us. He wanted to wait until you came back to talk about it." She informed me.

I grinned. "Let's go!" I shout, pumping my fist in the air.

As we walked through the empty streets of Death City, we chatted about random things. All the while, I kept thinking of the plain girl, wondering what game she always played on the train.

While we were walking up the stairs to the school, I turned and saw Tsubaki give her brilliant smile to me. Usually whenever I saw that smile, my heart would skip a beat, but instead it continued to beat normally.

I started to think about the plain girls smile; what would it look like? I could feel my ears become red.

I felt so out of character.

Tsubaki knocked on Shinigami-sama's door. "Shinigami-sama, we are here."

The door unlocked itself, allowing us to open it up. We walked down the hallway until we reached Shinigami-sama.

"The Great Black*star has arrived! Yahoo!" I shouted, acting as if there's a microphone in my hand. After Shinigami-sama hit me with his hand, is when I got a little bit serious. It just didn't show. "So, Boss, what's the new job?" I ask, not sounding so serious.

"There's been a report about a Kishin in Carson City. We don't have a lot of details but it's been attacking a lot of people." Shinigami-sama explained while his voice was funny as ever. "I want you to locate the Kishin and kill it on sight. Understand?" he asked.

I grinned. "Of course, Boss!" I shouted, laughing my head off as I started to leave. Tsubaki bowed once to Shinigami-sama as we walked away. As we walked down the steps at the school, I felt my stomach growl. "Let's eat pizza when we get home!" I exclaim excitedly.

Tsubaki giggled. "Sure, Black*star."

That was the end of the second day.

o0o

In the morning, Tsubaki woke me up earlier than usual. "What's up?" I ask, still feeling sleepy.

"Shinigami-sama called us just now." She informed me. "He said that the Carson City police found a body of a young girl. Her soul was taken."

"So the police are involved now." I grumbled, sighing. I practically jump out of bed as I put on some new clothes. "Let's get going then. Since the police are now involved they are going to try and catch the Kishin. And that Kishin is mine to beat!" I exclaim, slamming the front door open as I started to stomp toward the train station.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki called, rushing toward me. I slowly stop as she catches up. "We can't forget these." She stated, giving me an ID card.

I flipped it open, seeing a picture of me grinning. I glance at the bold letters that said "DWMA Agents". This tiny ID allowed anyone who had it access to stop police investigating Kishin crimes.

"Now let's go! YAHOO!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air. Tsubaki just giggled.

As we sit down on the train, I can't help but feel excited as I look at the seat the plain girl is usually in. We were almost at her stop and I just kept squirming.

"What's wrong Black*star?" Tsubaki asked suddenly, leaning toward me. "You're moving around a lot, are you that excited." She asked, giggling.

I stare at her for a second before I just grin. "Yeah!" I replied.

The train stopped, opening the doors to let people in and out. My head snapped toward the door the plain girl usually comes from. I could see her boots and the tip of her PS3 before I could actually see her.

I noted that she wore her usual as she sat in her usual spot on the train. The next two stops felt like a few seconds and before I noticed we were at the stop were she gets off.

I started to stand, getting ready to try and follow her again. Not like a stalker, though.

Before I could even fully stand, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face a confused Tsubaki. "Where are you going? We get off at the next stop." She told me.

I blinked then looked over at the closing train door. Feeling defeated, I sat back down as the train started to move again. "Sorry, I thought it was the right stop." I lied, ruffling the back of my hair.

Tsubaki just smiled, letting the subject drop. She probably knew I was lying to her but she would never press the issue. One of the many reasons we got along.

Our station finally arrived and we get off the train with the crowd. As we weaved our way through the thick crowd, I let Tsubaki take the lead. She led us out of the station and into the practically empty streets of Carson City.

A few cars drove by while Tsubaki led me to the murder sight. Cops were all over the place when we turned to go into an alley. The yellow tape stopped us for just a second, and in the next second I ripped the tape as I walk into the ally. Tsubaki is a beat behind me, probably giving anyone who's looking an apologetic look.

As we started to reach the soulless body, some guy stopped us. He was a middle-aged man who looked shabby and suspicious. He pulled his hand out of his trench coat's pocket and held it in front of me, as if to stop me.

"Children should not see this. You are to leave immediately or we'll arrest you for—" he doesn't get to finish before I pulled out my ID.

I watched as he gently took it out of my hand, as if it might break if he touched it too hard, and he brought it closer to his face. His eyes squinted as he scanned my ID, and then he scanned me, as if deciding if I was worthy of the ID.

"You're a DWMA Agent too, Missy?" he asked, looking over my shoulder to Tsubaki.

"Yes sir." She said, politely. She's always polite to the police officers, as if they might break down if we didn't show them any respect.

He looked like he was about to say something else so I interrupted him bluntly.

"We need you to keep your men off this case." I ordered, taking back my ID and shoving it in my pocket. It was just an ID, it was practically useless. I don't see why ever police officer that I showed it to was awed.

He stared me down as soon as I started to talk. He opened his mouth, as if to argue, but stopped himself quickly and turned around sharply. "Clear out men! The DWMA Agents will take it from here." He ordered to his men.

They all started to slowly get up and clean up everything they put down that wasn't there before. I noticed that the ones who were taking the pictures started to put their cameras away.

"Tell them to get rid of all of the evidence." I ordered abruptly. The old man snapped his gaze at me and again he looked like he was about to argue.

"Why?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

I could tell I was annoying him. I grinned at the thought. "I can't have the risk that someone's trying to investigate on their own from the police department." I told him. "So, delete all of the evidence."

It takes a moment before his jaw clenches and his eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to argue with me again, but because of the ID he can't. It annoys me, really, when they don't at least try to argue with me, instead they always just agree with me.

"Fine." He turned to his companions. "Destroy all of the evidence." He ordered, crossing his arms while he sighed.

I grinned, putting my hands behind my head. "Since you guys aren't needed anymore, you can leave." I told him bluntly, I could feel my eyes laugh as he glared down at me. Behind me, Tsubaki had hissed my name but I ignore it. This happens every time, what made now different?

He made a frustrated sound before ruffling his hair. "Whatever. One less job for me." He grumbled. He turned around to leave but stopped and shuffled through one of his pockets. Pulling something out, he flicked it at my face.

I caught it before it hit me and looked at it. It said a name and then a number, both in bold letters. I looked up and stared at him, confused.

"If you need help with anything, just call that number and I'll help you as soon as I can." He told me before nodding and leaving. I stare at him in amazement before laughing.

"He's really different." I conclude out loud, laughing still. I try to hold back the laughing but I can't suppress my grin.

Once I calmed down, I put the paper in my pocket and bend down to look at the body. "Well, let's get started."

o0o

We had patrolled many streets and alleys but the Kishin was nowhere in sight. Even though the body hadn't been dead long, the Kishin still managed to escape.

Riding the train home wasn't all that fun either, since the plain girl wasn't on the train. She didn't get on her usual stop and I couldn't help but wonder what happened.

Of course, Tsubaki pulled me out of my thoughts when we reached our stop. We strolled out of the train and walked home in silence. Tsubaki didn't let it last long and she started to chat about anything that came to mind. She went from Kid to Maka to Crona.

I started to listen again after a while. "…they are going to try and remove Ragnarok from Crona soon. I hope it turns out ok." She informed me in a worried voice.

I just laughed. "They'll be fine!" I reassured, grinning.

Tsubaki smiled at my comment and started to talk about Patty and Liz. I blurred out all of her words as we walked. I didn't even noticed as we got home and went to bed. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I do remember when I woke up. I was on the ground and the blankets were everywhere. I had no idea what I had dreamt about, but I knew it was something strange.

I just changed clothes and left the mess to go into the kitchen. Tsubaki was already baking something to eat for us. I sat down and leaned into the table.

"Have we gotten anything else?" I asked suddenly. This doesn't seem to surprise Tsubaki as she just glances over her shoulder and smiles.

"No. But I told Shinigami-sama and he told me it was rare that a Kishin would leave. He said it might be a Kishin who travels but usually stays close to the place they turned." She informed me, smiling.

I nodded back, still a bit sleepy. I put my hands in my pocket but take them out instantly when I felt something in them. I pulled out a small piece of paper.

"**Mark Hunter**" was the first bold thing on the paper and it also seemed to be the name of the shady cop. Below his name was a cell phone number.

"Maybe I should call the cop guy from yesterday and ask him to check out where the Kishin might've turned at." I wondered out loud, glancing at my phone.

It seemed logical. After all, I had no idea where it might've turned at.

"Eh? That's odd of you, Black*star. Usually you never get outsiders involved." She stared at me for a while over her shoulder before getting back to the food.

I scowled. "I know, but it seemed to me that guy knew some things about us." I shrugged. He did seem like he knew something that we didn't, but he never mentioned anything.

He might just be waiting for me to call him. Just so he can feel like he's better? But that didn't seem like it. The aura I got from him wasn't like that at all.

Tsubaki interrupted my thoughts as she put a full plate of food in front of me. "I don't mind getting him to search for its "home" but we can't tell him everything or that'd be getting him fully involved." She said as she sat down to eat her own food.

I just nodded. As cool as ever, she came up with a quick and easy solution for my incomplete plan.

As we finished our breakfast, we started to head out. We walked slowly down the streets and ran into a few people. We first ran into Kid, Liz, and Patty. We talked for a few moments before we both had to leave.

Next Soul and Maka came out of nowhere. Soul and I did our usual high five while Maka and Tsubaki chatted for a few minutes. Once those minutes were up, we went our separate ways.

Before we reached the station, I had thought I saw Crona but when I looked again, she wasn't there. I must've mistaken someone else for Crona. Though that seemed to be impossible to do since Crona was very different from normal people. More depressing.

I chuckled at my thoughts. Before I can think of anything else amusing, Tsubaki suddenly started to pull us into a train. I had realized that we were just about to miss the train since it closed after we ran inside.

"That was close." Tsubaki breathed heavily but a smile was still on her face. I gave her a chuckling grin.

As the train slowed to a stop for the next station, Tsubaki and I were going over what to tell Mark. I didn't even look over at the doors once they opened; I wasn't looking for the plain girl.

Then something familiar caught the corner of my eye. I snapped my head to the side, my eyes landing on the large sweater I've come to know. As she sat down, instead of a PS3 a laptop replaced it. I looked up at her face and she had bags under her eyes like she pulled an all-nighter.

She typed on her laptop as if she was a writer and the deadline was today.

When Tsubaki lightly touched my shoulder, I turned back to her and continued our talk. But every now and then I'd glance back at the plain girl and she would still be typing something.

Then came her stop and she stood up and left. She looked a little wobble, like she might pass out any second, but she didn't. I watched her until she disappeared into the crowd.

Tsubaki lightly touched my arm again, staring at me. I grinned at her, ignoring the obvious question in her eyes.

The next stop is our turn and we get off. Tsubaki watched me closely, as if I might disappear. We walk the strangely busy streets of Carson City once more and go to the police station. We walk up to the guy at the desk and show him our ID's.

"We are looking for a Mark Hunter. Do you know where we can find him?" I asked.

The man stared at our ID's for a second before getting up and walking over to the lady across from him. They whisper about something before the guy comes back and sits down. "He came in early this morning and then left to go to the city over."

"The city over?" I repeat, giving an obvious confused face.

"You're talking about Reno, right?" Tsubaki asked.

The man nodded. With that, we left the police station and started to walk back to the train station. "I'll call him when we get on the train." I informed Tsubaki, a bit tired.

She just nodded.

o0o

I hang up my cell phone and sit back down next to Tsubaki. I lean back in the seat and sigh. "He said he'd meet up with us in town." I told her.

"If he really is holding back something important, then we might be able to finish this case sooner." She paused for a moment. "You know, this is the first mission we've done together since I've become one of Shinigami-sama's weapons." She said in a light tone as if she was on the edge of something and she didn't want to fall over.

"That's true." I admitted, thinking about it. "After you became one of his weapons we didn't see each other for a while."

The silence started to surround us but it was comfortable. We let the silence just sit there as we waited for the train to come to a halt.

When it did and the doors opened, we hurried outside the station. We walked down a few busy streets before cutting through the alleys; it was easier and a lot faster. I only knew the street name to where we were going but nothing else.

He had told me to call him back when we were closer.

I cut through another alley and walked down it until I came back to the regular streets. I walked down that street a bit until I noticed what the name of the street was. "Oh, we are here." I turned to tell Tsubaki, who looked up at the sign.

I took out my cell phone and flipped it opened. I stared at it, ready to type in the numbers, but I didn't. I don't know why, since I had been wasting time just sitting there. I glanced at Tsubaki and see her staring down my phone as if it was an enemy.

I couldn't help but grin. It really was great to have Tsubaki back. I finished dialing the number and put it to my ear as it buzzed. It finally stopped buzzing and a voice spoke up. "_Hello?_" came the voice.

It really was Mark. I don't know why, but I had felt like he wouldn't answer. "This is the DWMA Agent. You told me to meet you here." I informed him.

"_Yeah, I know what I did. I'm not that old, kid_." His voice comes out as a sigh. "_Anyways, I want you to come into a place to eat with me. Of course it would have to be alone. No offense to your friend there but I'm betting she turns into the weapon._" He stated.

He's close by. Close enough to see that Tsubaki was here with me.

I started to look around, for any signs of him. "Is that so? What place would this be, exactly?"

"_If you look more to your left, you'll see that I'm the man in the blue who's staring at you._" He told me, his voice sounded as if he was smirking.

And as I turned around and saw him through the window across the street, I found out he was smirking. It wasn't just his voice.

"Fine, I'm coming in." I then hang up and started to walk toward him. But at Tsubaki's words, I stopped and explained that I was going alone. It took a moment but she finally nodded and let me go.

I walked into the "Butler and Maid Café" and instantly sat across the table from Mark. "I have to ask, why a place like this." I asked, curious.

Mark laughed. "I enjoy their food and how they treat their customers." He shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Is that so?" I replied. Then a lady in a shortened maid outfit walked up to us to take our orders. "I'll take whatever he's having." I tell her before he started to speak; it was easy to tell his list was going to be long.

I look around the shop. He was right, the customers seemed to be very happy and enjoying their food. As I looked around more and more, I noticed the fact that even though mostly every employ wore maid outfits, some actually wore a butler outfit.

"Are they all girls? Even the butlers?" I asked after the lady left.

Mark looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. Cool right?" he asked, almost sounding excited.

I give him a strange look as I noticed the lady coming out with some food. "Here's your order sir." With that, she turned around and left, going to a different table.

We ate our chocolate cake in silence. As I ate it, I looked around the room, looked at the faces of the people. I wondered if anyone I knew would come to something like this. Even though it's weird, their cake is delicious.

Before I could eat some more mouth-watering cake, I noticed a face that looked familiar. A face that I had been "stalking" for a couple of days.

She wore a butler's suit. Her blonde hair is still in its usual ponytail but with the butler outfit it looks sort of classy. She seemed really friendly to her customers as she poured some guy tea. The guy was obviously flustered and he seemed like he was being clumsy but the plain girl just gave him a small smile, to tell him it was fine.

I felt a twinge of jealously in the pit of my stomach but I just ignored it. I watched her as she made her way to any table that called out to her. And slowly she made her way to my table.

I just noticed as she stopped in front of my table and stared at us. I could feel myself start to panic but it also felt exciting for whatever reason.

"Would you like something else, my masters?" she asked, giving us a pleasant smile.

My face felt like it was a tomato and I just shook my head as I stared up at her, awed almost by her performance.

Mark didn't seem to want anything either because she left right after looking at me. My eyes followed her as she walked to a closed door. On the door was a sign that said "Kitchen" and as she walked inside, I could see a glimpse of the kitchen.

"—kid? Hey kid!" Mark raised his voice, catching my attention.

"What?" I barked back, tearing my eyes away from the kitchen door.

Mark leaned back in his chair and let out an annoying sigh. "You were spacing out. I was just about to tell you something interesting too." He grumbled.

"What—" before I could finish my sentence, the waiter from before showed up and put down our drinks.

"Sorry for the delay, but here are you're drinks, my masters." She gave us a smile before she left.

I stared at her for a second before focusing on Mark. "Anyways, what do you mean by that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, I did some digging and I figured out where the Kishin might've appeared from." He told me. Suddenly, he took a piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to me.

I slowly picked it up and looked at him funny. "What's this?"

He slurped his drink. "It's the location of where the Kishin became a Kishin." He informed me. "Since it's a traveling Kishin you won't be able to find it that easily but if you know where it turned into a Kishin then it should be easier."

I stared at him, surprised. "How'd you find it?" I asked, staring at him intensely.

"I know someone who is very good with investigating and computers. Ever since you guys left last night, I called her up and told her that she what I needed her to look for. And she gave me the slip of paper you have in your hand while you weren't paying attention."

"So that means she's in this room with us." I said like it was a fact.

"She is." He slurped up some more of his drink. "She finished investigating this morning just as her stop at the train station came." He laughed.

"Mind telling me who you're secret partner is?" I asked, finally taking a sip of my drink.

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because she would like it if only I knew about her." He shrugged and took another sip. "Anyways, I want you to hurry up and defeat the Kishin." He looked at me in a serious manner.

"Why?" I asked, confused. The Kishin wasn't really his concern anymore yet he kept involving himself. "Don't tell me because you want the credit?"

"No, no nothing like that." He waved it off while taking another sip. "I want you to hurry and defeat the Kishin because my 'secret partner' saw the Kishin and somehow got away." He looked serious again. "She escaped by going underground and running back to here. She got here just before you guys did."

"So the Kishin could be around here somewhere?!"

"No, she lost the Kishin along the way. She wouldn't come back here if she didn't." he informed me. "Anyways, I'm worried that the Kishin will now target her. Since she lives further away from her, I'm not worried about her as much as I do when she's over here."

"So, you want me to kill the Kishin before he attacks her?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. Even though I know the answer, I want him to say it clearly.

He stared at me for a while before sighing. "Yes, I do."

I stare at him. "Of course I'll try to find the Kishin." I sighed as I stood up. "I can't guarantee anything but I'll try."

And with that, I left.

o0o

Tsubaki and I came to a halt when we reached an abandoned house. "It looks creepy." I grumbled, sighing. I reached into my pocket and opened the note once more.

Inside there was a clipped picture of a young man, next to him was his name and a date. Tsubaki and I later figured out that the date was when he changed. And next to the date was an address.

That was all there was on the note; no reason as to why he changed or anything else. What we had asked for is what we got.

The day he had changed was only a week ago and he killed someone every day since then. So that meant that today he would also kill someone and whoever that person is they might be Mark's helper.

I rubbed the back of my head in annoyance.

"Why do you think he changed here?" Tsubaki asked, staring at the old, haunted house.

I just shrugged. "Don't know. The note just gave us the person and the address, nothing more nothing less." I sighed before walking towards the door. "Well, let's go inside and look around."

As we walked inside, we started to cough. The room we walked into was filled with dust and cobwebs. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the room and most of them were covered by plastic sheets. As we walked further in the house, it looked more ruined than before.

"I'm going to guess that the Kishin turned in the back of the house." Tsubaki said to me, glancing at large claw marks on the wall.

"Most likely. He might've turned in this room."

"I don't think so. It looks more like he was leaving and he was still turning until the room behind us." Tsubaki concluded. I just nodded in agreement.

To me, it didn't matter why he turned, all that matter was the fact that he turned and we needed to stop him soon.

"Anyways—" before I could finish, I heard a loud sound from the next room, which was the last part we had to go through. I noticed that Tsubaki was still walking, so she must've not heard it. So I stopped her quickly and motioned her to be quiet. "I heard something." I whispered.

She nodded and changed quickly and quietly, landing in my hand.

I slowly walked through the hallway, trying to be quiet. The noise started to get louder as we got closer to the door that led us to the last room.

When I reached the door, I paused before I slowly pushed it opened. It made a creaking noise before I stopped pushing it. I slowly started to walk inside the room; each step was light and quiet. When I was fully inside the room, I lowered Tsubaki.

As I stared inside the room, the empty room stared back. As I checked out every angle in front of me, I couldn't find anything inside the room. The only thing that proved something was once in it was the holes and scratches in the walls and floors.

"What? There's nothing in here." I grumbled. "I could've sworn I heard something too."

As I was about to let go of Tsubaki, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around in an instant and looked above me.

On the wall above the doorway laid the Kishin. Its lanky body twisted itself from the doorway wall to the ceiling while his large claws dug into the wall.

In the next second, it pounced at me. Although I was a bit late to defend myself, I still dodged most of the attack. It landed on the opposite wall and twisted its head to look at me.

"Ninja Sword Mode!" I shouted at Tsubaki. Her form instantly changed into a Ninja Sword just as the Kishin and I clashed against each other.

When we pushed each other away, he fell into the wall, causing the old thing to instantly collapse. The sun from outside shined through brightly as the Kishin shakily stood back up. It tilted its head at me before turning to the side and running.

"Ah—!" I started to run after it. When I got outside of the wall I stopped and stared at Tsubaki's weapon form. "Ready?"

"Yes!" her face appeared on the reflection of the sword.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" we both shouted at the same time as our souls connected.

When we were done connecting, I started to chase after the Kishin again. "Speed*Star!" I shouted at Tsubaki.

In the next second, I was approaching the Kishin faster than before. We were just behind it when it suddenly disappeared. I came to a stop and snapped my head back and forth, trying to find where the Kishin disappeared too.

"It must be under the sand, Black*star!" Tsubaki's reflection appeared, staring at me.

I glanced at her before getting into a fighting stance, waiting for the Kishin to attack me.

But then a minute went by and I realized what happened. "It must've dove under the sand to escape us and then left while we were in confusion." I sighed, letting go of Tsubaki as she transformed back into her regular form.

"Then that means it's gone by now." She sighed also, bowing her head.

"Well, there's always tomorrow." I shrugged, starting to walk back to the town. "Besides, since we've attacked it, it might get scared and no attack anyone tonight." I said, grinning at Tsubaki. She smiled sweetly back.

Although we both knew that that would not happen. Even if the Kishin was close to its end, it'd still try to attack someone for their soul.

o0o

Tsubaki and I slowly walked toward the train in silence. We hadn't talked since entering the town again. "The trains not going to leave yet right?" I asked as I glanced at Tsubaki. "I have to use the bathroom." I jabbed my thumb to the restroom area.

"It'll leave soon, so hurry." She informed me before heading off towards the train.

As I was about to go inside the bathroom, I noticed a big, black hoodie walk past me. My head snapped in the direction the hoodie went at. She was on her way to the train, putting her PS3 in the hoodie's pocket. On her back was a dull blue sling bag.

I think for a moment, trying to remember if she ever had something like that with her before. In the end, I just shrugged it off and started to follow her onto the train. As she entered the train, her PS3 fell out of her pocket, dropping to the ground.

I quickened my pace and picked up the PS3 before someone else could. I looked up to see the girl sit in her usual place, putting her hands in her hoodie's pocket. Her eyes got wider as she realized nothing was in her pocket.

I couldn't help but grin to myself as I walked up to her. I stopped just in front of her and extend my arm to her that had the PS3.

"Is this yours?" I asked, staring at her. I could feel my heart thumping so loudly and I couldn't help but feel like she would hear it.

Her eyes shot up to the PS3 and she sighed with relief. "Yeah, it is. Thanks a lot; I thought I had lost it for a second." She said as she took it carefully out of my hand.

"No problem." I grinned at her, putting my hands in my pocket. I started to turn to leave, happy that I just got to talk to her.

"Thanks again—" she paused, causing me to stop and turn toward her. "What was your name again?" she asked, staring at me intensely.

"Oh, it's Black*star." I extend my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Risa. It's nice to meet you Black*star." She said as she smiled at me.

I swear that my heart skipped twenty beats in that second. "Until next time then." I gave her a small wave as I walked toward Tsubaki's seat.

I looked back at Risa and saw that she waved back at me before focusing on her PS3 game.

"Do you guys know each other?" Tsubaki suddenly asked, catching my attention.

"Huh? No, we just met now." I explained what just happened and shrugged it off.

"Oh, I see." Tsubaki smiled as if she was relieved. I stared at her confused for a second before I turned back to looking at Risa.

I grinned again; just thinking of her name seemed to make me excited.

The train ride was a lot quicker than usual today but I didn't seem to mind it since tomorrow I would try and talk to her again, even if it's just a hello. When we came to Risa's stop, she put her PS3 back in her pocket and started to get off the train.

And once again it dropped from her pocket without her notice.

I practically dove to grab the game before someone stepped on it.

"Black*star?" Tsubaki's voice seemed to barely reach me as I quickly stepped out of the train. I looked around for a second, looking for the familiar hoodie, until I saw Risa walking away from the huge crowd of people and walking out a door.

Without a second though, I followed her as quickly as I could; shoving through the crowds of people while protecting her PS3. I could still hear Tsubaki's voice call out for me while I started to run, she still chased me.

I burst through the doors and glanced to my left; there was just an alley wall there. I turned to my right to see an alleyway and started to go down it. The only options I had at the end were to either stop and go back to the door or turn the corner.

I turned the corner just as Tsubaki came through the doors, breathing heavily. But I didn't stop to fill her in on what I was doing or anything. I just kept going and I knew she would follow me. Of course, I would have to apologize later for dragging her into my wild goose chase.

As I continued to walk down the alleys, I couldn't help but get this strange feeling. Like something bad was going to happen.

I just shrugged it off and turned another corner and froze.

Standing in front of me was the Kishin that had gotten away earlier and underneath it was a girl who looked lifeless.

Her black hoodie was stained with blood.

The Kishin looked up and stared at me, tilting its head like it did earlier today. Blood was oozing out of its mouth. Not just any blood; Risa's blood.

I could feel my hands start to shake with anger or maybe it was shock. Either way, they were shaking badly and the PS3 dropped to the ground.

The Kishin brought the claw that had been through Risa's stomach to its mouth and licks some of the blood off.

Tsubaki's voice started to get closer. She was still calling my name.

The Kishin seemed to crack both of its hands without them touching.

Tsubaki came around the corner.

The Kishin got ready to pounce as it stood over Risa's body.

Tsubaki looked straight at me and I extended my arm out toward her. "Tsubaki." I called, not even looking at her as I stared at the Kishin.

The Kishin finally leaped at me.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki shouted, changing her shape suddenly. With a bright light, Tsubaki was replaced with a chain scythe.

As it landed in my hands, the Kishin was on top of me. I blocked its claws with Tsubaki and kicked ii in the stomach.

The Kishin skidded back a few steps before trying to attack again. Before it could even get near me, I shouted at Tsubaki, "Shuriken!"

Tsubaki's shape suddenly turned into a large, five-pointed star. I grabbed the 'hole' area and threw it at the Kishin. The Kishin barely dodged Tsubaki and continued at me.

"Tsubaki!" I shouted, holding my hand out towards the Kishin.

Without a moments delay, the shuriken suddenly turned and easily went through the Kishin and landing in my hand.

The Kishin made a slight noise as its body disappeared, leaving a soul.

I tossed Tsubaki in the air and watched as she transformed back into her usual self. I watched as she picked up the soul of the Kishin and put it in her pouch.

I couldn't remember if she had that all day but I didn't stay on that subject as I turned to look at Risa's lifeless body once more.

I sighed and turned away while I dug through my pocket for my phone.

"Seems like the Kishin was enjoying eating her before he took her soul." Tsubaki's voice reached my ears. My eyes felt numb as I turned them towards Tsubaki. I watched as she looked around the alleyway. After a few seconds, she picked up a light blue blanket and put it over Risa's body.

I turned back to my pocket as I fished out my phone. When I found it, I took it out and dialed a number.

While it was ringing, I could hear Tsubaki whisper to herself in confusion. "I just don't understand… This area is so far away from its attacking zone. Why would it come all the way out here? Because we scared it off?" she wondered out loud.

The phone stopped buzzing and someone picked up the other end. Before they could talk, I interrupt. "The girl you were worried about is dead. We came too late to stop the Kishin. That's the bad news; the good news is that we killed the Kishin."

There was a long pause. "_… Where is she?_"

Mark's voice sounded quiet, like it was about to break.

I gave him the address to where we were and waited there with Tsubaki. I could tell when he was near when I heard police trucks driving towards us.

Tsubaki gave me a confused look when they parked in front of the alleyway and started to come out of the trucks. They came and started to exam the body and the surrounding.

"No need for the whole thing, we just need to get her body and head back." Mark suddenly appeared, walking toward Risa's body. He stopped as he stood over it and stared down. The other officers took off the blanket and tried not to look disgusted.

"Mark." I called out quietly. I felt as if he and I were feeling the same thing; the feeling that she couldn't really be dead, that we would see her the next day, yet she was dead and we wouldn't see her.

He looked up at me and then looked down at Risa. With that last look, he started to walk towards me. When he reached me, I saw how tired he looked, how drained he was. He didn't look like that earlier today.

"How'd you know that she was the one?" he asked. I knew he would ask, but I didn't think that would be the first thing out of his mouth.

I shrugged. "I just noticed some of the tiny details and I added them up. Besides, I felt like something bad was going to happen out here." I paused, clearing my throat. "I just wish I was here sooner."

Mark nodded and stayed in silence. "When you left the café, she told me she knew you from the train. She said you started to ride it every day recently and that suddenly you started to have a girl with you and you guys were having serious talks on the train." He made a chuckling noise. "She told me she knew right away that you were a 'Meister' and the girl was a 'Weapon'."

"How do you know so much anyways?" I asked, staring at him in curiosity.

"Because my wife was a Weapon and told me everything I know. She also told Risa about these things; the Kishins and the partners that would never leave your side." He shrugged.

"You knew Risa before she became a business partner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Risa is my child, after all." He stated. "She had wanted to be a Weapon so badly but even though she tried and tried, she didn't have any ability to be one. She didn't want to be a Meister for whatever reason and decided to be an investigator. She's helped me with a ton of cases before."

"I see." I couldn't help but feel a grin coming on. It seemed so ironic for whatever reason. I couldn't explain why it felt ironic but it did.

"Boss, we're done!" one of the police officers shouted at us before hopping into his truck.

Mark turned back to me, staring at me. He suddenly patted my shoulder. "You've done a good job, kid." He lightly patted it once more before he turned and left. Before he fully got into the car, he turned to look at me again. "If you ever need my help, feel free to call me."

With that, the police officers all left.

Tsubaki came up from behind me and looked at the last car leaving. "Why did you call them?" she asked, watching as I turned around and started to walk back down the alleyway.

"Because Mark knew her." I shrugged.

She followed me and I could feel her staring at my back. "I see." She suddenly went in front of me and smiled at me. "Hurry up! I'll go buy us some tickets." She told me as she suddenly sped down the alleyways.

I stared at where she was, dumbfounded before I laughed, grinning. Once I was done, I put my hands in my pocket and took my time walking down the alley.

One of my hands landed on the PS3 that was in my pocket and my whole arm froze for a second. I started to put my fingers around it and held onto it tight.

Maybe I would just keep this and buy some games for it.

Speaking of games, I wonder what game she would always play on the train.

I grinned to myself; I guess I would find out when I got on the train.


End file.
